


In the Snowy Grave

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Episode: s07e12 Victory and Death, Gen, Mental Anguish, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sith Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Darth Vader finds the wreckage of Ahsoka's ship, during the discovery Anakin Skywalker fights against him, determined to see what he's done.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	In the Snowy Grave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over that episode, guys!

Snow crunched beneath his black boots as he slowly approached the destroyed Venator, the respirator breathing for him. His mechanical joints were stiff against his burned flesh, there was something here, a piece of what he once held so dear...

Vader came to a stop in front of the destruction, feeling something tugging against the Force. His gaze lowered to the snow and he crept down to a knee slowly, digging through the cold whiteness. His cold mechanical fingers wrapped around something metal, slowly lifting his hand away from the snow to stare at the hilt in his hand.

 _Look at what you did! Let me out so I can see it!_ His mind screamed at him, begged him to free Skywalker one last time.

Vader ignored the plea as his hand swept over the hilt, brushing the snow away from the Lightsaber. He would not allow Anakin to mourn, for mourning earned him pain from his master. Sidious was a cruel and unforgiving man, if Vader showed weakness there would be punishment.

His metal finger pressed the ignition switch gently, the blue blade springing to life. Vader stared at the blade for a long time, hearing nothing except the soft hum and the sound of his own breathing.

Again Skywalker wailed to be released, crying out for his lost Padawan, screaming for the dark lord to _look_ at what has been done.

Vader lifted his gaze from the blade at last when he heard a cry from above, watching as a Convor circled him, seemingly judging his darkness.

It felt like eternity before he pressed the switch again, extinguishing the blade again as Vader lowered his gaze again.

He was momentarily taken aback to find himself staring into the helmet of a Clone, never taking his gaze away from the rusty orange paint or the markings on the helmet. Vader blinked slowly, feeling tears begin to run down his charred face from the blue eyes of Anakin Skywalker.

The momentary surprise of the helmet had been enough to allow Anakin through, but it would not last. Anakin decided he'd mourn before being shut away in the vast darkness of Vader, he would not allow himself to go back into that place without seeing the atrocities he committed.

_Ahsoka... I'm so sorry..._


End file.
